Exacalibur Possession
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: Chris coming through time not to save Wyatt from turning evil because he not! but to stop a demon name Modrunt from controlling Excalibur. just ignore the NOTE i written inside! modrunt is the leader of the order  prince charmed
1. Chapter 1

Remember I don't own charmed but please read and review my stories, I am trying to add quotations to my stories so please tell me if there are improvements.

_This story is about Chris coming through time not to save Wyatt but to stop a demon name Modrunt from controlling Excalibur and using too become the new source of all evil. _

_NOTE: By the way in this story Prince Charmed comes first and Sword of the city comes afterwards._

_**The future meets the past**_

_Future 2026_

_Everyone was gathered round the sisters three, Wyatt, Chris and their Uncles Coop and Henry. The family said their goodbyes to Chris. _

"_Be careful, Baby" Piper said not wanting to let her youngest go._

"_I'll be fine, stop worrying so much" Chris said reassuringly to his mother as he held her hands in his and smiled. Chris eyes moved around to each of the Halliwell family members in the room. _

"_Stay safe, Little Bro" Wyatt said patting Chris on the shoulder before hugging each other._

"_I'll be fine, relax big bro." Chris said sarcastically which too every one had to chuckle. Then the family stood back as Chris chanted the spell looking back at his family one last time before walking through the portal._

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Hear the hope within my mind,_

_Send me back to where he'll find,_

_What I wish in place and time,_

_Past 2004_

_Meanwhile in the past in 2004 Piper was pacing the attic backwards and forwards. Paige got potions ready to save Wyatt as Phoebe tried writing a spell that will take them to Wyatt. _

"_Piper, you need to calm down," Leo said placing his hands on her shoulder trying to reassure is charge and wife._

"_CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, Leo Wyatt don't you tell me to calm down Wyatt just got kidnapped by the order and you want me to calm down." Piper said pissed and continued. _

"_Piper don't worry, we'll find him if it's the last thing I do." Leo said reassuringly._

"_You Promise." Piper said worryingly._

"_I promise." Leo replied holding his wife in an embrace when they realised to the sound of Phoebe voice._

"_Okay, I'm done" Phoebe said as she showed her sisters the spell as they held hands and Leo held on too as the sisters three chanted the spell._

_Here these words, _

_That we bind,_

_Help sisters thee in this moment in time,_

_Transport us there, were we may find,_

_To the underworld to a nephew or son,_

_The twice blessed child,_

_Just after the sister three chanted the spell them and Leo where transported to the underworld not known to them that as soon as they left a blue portal had opened in the attic wall and their stood a brunette young man._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The unexpected visitor **_

_**Previously:**__ Just after the sister three chanted the spell them and Leo where transported to the underworld not known to them that as soon as they left a blue portal had opened in the attic wall and their stood a brunette young man._

_**NOW: Underworld**_

_The sister had orbed in and Piper tried to get Wyatt but the force field pushed her backwards and Leo and her sisters helped her to her feet._

"_Let him go." Piper said angrily._

"_The twice blessed belongs to me, he only obeys me now." Modrunt said. _

_Then Piper tried blowing up the shield but still nothing happened._

"_Any ideas" Phoebe asked her youngest sister and brother in law as they both shock their heads._

_**Halliwell Manor/ Underworld**_

_Chris sensed for Wyatt using their Brotherly Bond and when he found him he orbed out. The sisters tried power of three spells and Paige even tried orbing the shield away as the order demon just stood their smirking at them._

"_Give up already, you can't win, I already won, and I have got Excalibur, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Modrunt said holding Excalibur._

"_If you want Excalibur, why do you need Wyatt for?" Phoebe asked curiously as her sisters and Leo looked at her and back at Modrunt as Phoebe chooses to ignore their looks._

"_Because as the lady in the lake once told you, the sword belongs to the son of a charmed one and one chosen one, who is decided by the one who owns the swords," Modrunt said pausing smirking before continuing. _

"_And since Wyatt is under my control he does as I ask, which makes me the chosen one." Modrunt said _

"_That where you're wrong Modrunt." A voice called out from behind Leo and sisters three. The sisters and Leo looked back at a shape that was in the shadows. The figure walked forwards and out of the shadows._

"_Wrong, what is it that I'm wrong about." Modrunt said smirking cheekily already claiming victory._

"_Don't claim victory so fast, Modrunt." The brunette boy said as he spit out the demon name in disgust._

"_Maybe that because I've already one" Modrunt said as the sisters and Leo just looked from the demon to the brunette boy and back._

"_Nah, nah not a zilch Modrunt, what you have is the chosen one of the sword not the owner." The brunette boy replied._

"_What, that's impossible the prophecy said that the sword belonged to the son of a charmed one." Modrunt replied at the sisters and Leo just stared between the demon and the brunette young man._

"_THE SWORD BELONGS TO A SON OF A CHARMED ONE yes, BUT NOT THE ONE THEY ALREADY HAVE." The brunette replied as the sisters, Leo and Modrunt just looked at the boy stunned._

"_What, No that impossible you're just trying to hallucinate me, the twice blessed child is the owner, the prophecy said so, it said that the blessed child is the owner." Modrunt replied._

"_Blessed, the thrice blessed" came the brunette boy quick reply as everyone in the room gasped but the brunette boy. _

"_Let him go" the brunette boy said in rage._

"_Why would I do that, the swords mine and the owner is by my side, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO, I ALREADY ONE, BESIDED YOU CAN'T GET PAST THE SHEILD, THE BOY PROTECTS ME NOW" Modrunt replied._

"_WANNA BET" the young man said. _

"_Wyatt put down you're shield" the young man said simply. _

"_You think you can tell my son to put his shield down and believe he will do it." Piper said the young man as he chose to ignore her comment as Wyatt shield went down as he orbed behind the young man and said "CWIS, bubba, bubba" in a low voice only for him to hear._

"_WHAT, Modrunt shrieked as Piper ran over to pick her son up, her sisters and Leo followed her, as Wyatt's shield went up as she stood in her tracks trying to hide the hurt and rejection but failed miserably._

_The young man bent down to the child's level and said "it okay wy, she not going to hurt you, they will never hurt you" the young man said as he smiled at Wyatt. Wyatt who returned the smile put his shield down to be picked up by his mother. _

"_Thank you" Piper said to the young man before her who just nodded smiling and then turned to the demon Modrunt. _

"_It's over Modrunt" the young man said._

"_BUT I'VE STILL GOT EXALIBUR" Modrunt said._

"_Not for long" the young man mumbled. _

_The young man put out his hand and the sword wobbled and then used it own telekinesis to the brunettes hand. The sisters and Leo stared in shock as the sword left Modrunt hand and into the young mans. _

"_What how's that possible. Modrunt shrieked in rage._

"_LIKE I SAID, THE SWORD BELONGS TO A SON OF A CHARMED ONE, BUT NOT THE ONE THEY ALREADY HAVE, hint, hint" the brunette young man replied as he sent Excalibur at Modrunt vanquishing him and the sword feel to the ground and Wyatt cheered, "Cwis," clapping his hands._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who are You**_

"_Who are you" Leo asked_

"_Are you kidding me, how many clues do you need" the young man said starring at Leo and the sisters when Wyatt orbed into the young man hand and said "Cwis"_

"_My son seems to know you" Piper said as Chris just chuckled as the sisters and Leo choose to ignore that. She tried to take Wyatt back who refused to come to her and stay with this stranger._

"_So are you going to tell us who you are?" Phoebe asked curiously interrupting Piper._

"_Nut crackers" the young man said chuckling. _

"_Hey I resent that." Leo said sounding sarcastic._

_So, who are you," Paige said using her hands gesturing. _

_The young man just rolled his eyes as Wyatt hugged Chris tightly and then looked at the sisters and Leo and said "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Wyatt Little Brother, Christopher Victor Halliwell and I'm from 20 years in the future, but you can just call me Chris." _

_The sister and Leo just stared in shock as their shocks turned into smiles and then hugs and then Chris waved his hand sending Excalibur home into the stone. The sisters and Leo orb out followed by the Halliwell brothers._

_**After Dinner**_

_Wyatt played with Chris and then after Dinner Wyatt was put to bed and the sisters and Leo gathered around the attic as they said their goodbyes._

"_Thank you, for coming." Piper said to him._

"_I love you, Piper told him_

"_I love you too" Chris replied._

_When the hugs where done with the sisters and Leo stood back as Chris chanted the spell before Christopher Victor Halliwell walking through the portal once again…._

_The end_


End file.
